Marxvee
Description Marxvee (formally titled the Cosmic Pokéjester) is a female Eevee with a brighter fur color than most Eevees that was born with the unique gift of PSI abilities. Thanks to this gift, Marxvee has an entire arsenal of psychic abilities, which usually gets used in her performance shows and everyday life. As a drawback to this powerful gift, however, she is unable to evolve into a stronger Pokémon, unlike other Eevees. Marxvee is a performer at heart, traveling across galaxies to perform for her friends and fans with her PSI! One day, however, Marxvee stumbled onto the Mercenaries by accident. Little did she know, they found a poster asking for some elusive Eevee neck fur with a big cash-in reward... Abilities Work in Progress Marxvee is different from all the other bosses, as she doesn't have a Rage meter. Instead, she uses Psychic Points (PP) and Special Points (SP) to cast her abilities. For α, β, γ and Ω spells, Marxvee uses PP, with the cost varying with the level. The maximum ammount of PP she has is half of her base maximum HP. For Slipstream, PK Vortex and PK Cosmic, Marxvee uses SP, which she generates over time (0.3/s) or by taking damage, having to take 4000 * her size to reach 100 SP. Airblasting Marxvee gives her 10 SP. PK Vortex (Costs 100 SP) :Marxvee shots out a bolt of energy that creates a black hole on impact, dealing up to 108 damage. Nearby enemies will get sucked into the black hole, getting trapped inside it for a few seconds and continuously losing health, up to 174-177 health. PK Cosmik (Costs 5 SP per second) :Marxvee becomes locked in-place and after 2 seconds starts firing a laser beam that does 20 damage each 0.1 second. The laser beam has infinite range. Marxvee becomes stunned for 4 seconds after she stops using the ability. α spells # PK Fire α - A Fireball spell that deals 30 damage and inflicts afterburn. # PK Flash α - A Ball O’ Bats spell that temporarily blinds, deals 40 damage and makes foes bleed for 1 health every 0.5 seconds. # PK Thunder α - A lightning strikes 2 random enemies, dealing 90 damage. Doesn't go through roofs. Has a chance to miss when there is less than 4 players alive, being 25% per missing player to 4. # PK Starstorm α - Stars start falling down the sky, dealing 40 damage on impact. # PK Magnet α - Launches a small lightning orb that chases a player, dealing 5 damage per 0.5 seconds. This gives Marxvee 1% of her max PP per hit. # Size Up α - Marxvee starts growing in size, increasing her health, melee damage and speed. This version gives her 25% increase in size. # Offense Up α - Marxvee receives a crit boost for her melee and 25% faster firing speed bonus for 10 seconds. # Flight α - Marxvee gains the ability to swim in the air for 20 seconds. This version resets her size to 100%. # Jump - A Blast Jump spell that propels Marxvee high into the air, dealing 80 damage to nearby enemies when casted. # Teleform α - A Shadow Leap spell that teleports Marxvee to where it lands. Alternatively, if it hits an enemy, it will transform them into a random class (67%), or to an Eevee (33%) with 50 health and a melee weapon. β spells # PK Fire β - A Fireball spell that deals 60 damage and inflicts afterburn. # PK Flash β - A Ball O’ Bats spell that temporarily blinds, deals 40 damage and makes foes bleed for 1 health every 0.5 seconds. Has 5% chance to instakill. # PK Thunder β - A lightning strikes 4 random enemies, dealing 90 damage. Doesn't go through roofs. Has a chance to miss when there is less than 4 players alive, being 25% per missing player to 4. # '----------' # '----------' # Size Up β - Marxvee starts growing in size, increasing her health, melee damage and speed. This version gives her 50% increase in size. # '----------' # '----------' # '----------' # '----------' γ spells # PK Fire γ - A Fireball spell that deals 60 damage and inflicts afterburn. This version fires 2 additional Fireballs that deal 15 damage each. # PK Flash γ - A Ball O’ Bats spell that temporarily blinds, deals 40 damage and makes foes bleed for 3 health every 0.5 seconds. Has 10% chance to instakill. # PK Thunder γ - A lightning strikes 6 random enemies, dealing 120 damage. Doesn't go through roofs. Has a chance to miss when there is less than 4 players alive, being 25% per missing player to 4. # '----------' # '----------' # Size Up γ - Marxvee starts growing in size, increasing her health, melee damage and speed. This version gives her 75% increase in size. # '----------' # '----------' # '----------' # '----------' Ω spells # PK Fire Ω - A Fireball spell that deals 60 damage and inflicts afterburn. This version fires 4 additional Fireballs that deal 15 damage each. # PK Flash Ω - A Ball O’ Bats spell that temporarily blinds, deals 40 damage and makes foes bleed for 3 health every 0.5 seconds. Has 20% chance to instakill. # PK Thunder Ω - A lightning strikes 8 random enemies, dealing 120 damage. Doesn't go through roofs. Has a chance to miss when there is less than 4 players alive, being 25% per missing player to 4. # PK Starstorm Ω - Stars start falling down the sky, dealing 5 damage on impact. These stars lock on and chase enemy players. # PK Magnet Ω - launches 3 small lightning orbs that chase players, dealing 5 damage per 0.5 seconds. This gives Marxvee 1% of her max PP per hit. # Size Up Ω - Marxvee starts growing in size, increasing her health, melee damage and speed. This version gives her 100% increase in size. # Offense Up Ω - Marxvee receives a crit boost for her melee and 25% faster firing speed bonus for 20 seconds. # Flight Ω - Marxvee gains the ability to swim in the air for 20 seconds. This version doesn't affect her size. # '----------' # Teleform Ω - A Shadow Leap spell that teleports Marxvee to where it lands. Alternatively, if it hits an enemy, it will transform them into a random class (67%), or to an Eevee (33%) with 50 health and a melee weapon. This version has 145 HU area of effect. Weapon Attributes Miscellaneous PLACEHOLDER Battle Strategies Battling against Marxvee Work in Progress Video Showcase [https://youtu.be/RU_EFzz355A Here] Music [https://youtu.be/7F7WwjxyIg8 Marx Battle Remix - Kirby Star Allies Music] [https://youtu.be/A3BTZDQEPn4 Marx's Theme - Kirby Super Star] [https://youtu.be/krN6oGS0Gx4 Kirby Super Star - VS Marx Cover] [https://youtu.be/mRLaQXxo5-U Marx / Heart of Nova (Kirby Super Star) - GaMetal Remix] [https://youtu.be/Qck-S66djWs (VocalArrange)Vs.Marx (and embroidery)(Kirby)] [https://youtu.be/phJ3Gn8xI2Y Kirby: Marx's Theme Orchestral Arrangement] [https://youtu.be/rskPyDoNWr8 Marx Theme -Rearrangement- from Kirby Super Star] Quotes Noises Category:Solo Bosses Category:Ranged Bosses